


Two Summers After

by sourdades



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break up sex, Getting Back Together, I am slipping weichan agenda here, M/M, Post-Break Up, first meeting after years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: Everything about Seungyoun was plastered in his mind and he did not know how to erase those memories. It felt as if Seungyoun was running in his blood through the veins, not wanting to leave as he always made it harder for Wooseok to move on. Maybe Wooseok did not mind. Maybe, just maybe, the memories of Seungyoun was the thing that kept Wooseok sane for the past two summers.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 106





	Two Summers After

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Kurt Hugo Schneider's version of Never Be The Same. Or Kevin McHale's version could work too. Oh, this is unbeta-ed and my second attempt in writing smut so yeah-
> 
> ( https://open.spotify.com/track/0XPQp1uBDlfUreycCUwX4v?si=tBNTd9EmQZqkBZEqP5fHNQ )

Wooseok should have known better. He should have known that there was no way this person miss Jinhyuk and Byungchan’s wedding. They had been friends long before he met Wooseok. If anything, he should be the one surprised that Wooseok attended their special day, not the other way around.

But god, how many years had it been since the last time they spoke? One? Two?

It had been two summers and yeah, Wooseok was counting. Two dreadful summers without Seungyoun after they broke it off right in time when snow completely melted off two years ago. And now they met again, just when leaves started to get brown and fell off in breezy November.

Their breakup was not a messy one, but would be a lie to call it a clean one either. Neither of them knew when they started to get wrong, they only realized when it was already too late to fix anything. Or maybe, back then, they were too blinded with their career to even care about giving effort to save their relationship. Maybe, at some points in their life, their greed on other things were way higher than their desire for each other.

He stayed in the corner while watching Seungyoun moved in the center of the room. He had always been like that, a man of the crowd, a man that was loved by many. Including him, though now he was not sure whether to put past tense on the word _love_ after seeing him in flesh again. Seeing him again after two years, it made Wooseok bitter knowing that he still could remember how Seungyoun’s hands felt on his body, how his fingers always trail around his collarbone down to the ribcage when they kissed.

Wooseok remembered everything.

Including the way Seungyoun mouthed _I love yous_ as he hugged him each time he got his release inside him. Or the way he rested the younger’s head on his own bare chest, hands secured around his waist as they drifted off to dreamland while waiting for the sun to come.

Two summers passed and Wooseok dared to say no one got him like Seungyoun did.

Fingers, lips, eyes, everything.

He had lost count how many nights he thought of the older as he tried to remember how it felt like to have him hovering over him as he caught his release.

Wooseok, too, had lost control how he woke up with someone else beside him and sighed as he remembered pretending that it was Seungyoun that was touching his milky skin.

Everything about Seungyoun was plastered in his mind and he did not know how to erase those memories. It felt as if Seungyoun was running in his blood through the veins, not wanting to leave as he always made it harder for Wooseok to move on. Maybe Wooseok did not mind. Maybe, just maybe, the memories of Seungyoun was the thing that kept Wooseok sane for the past two summers.

Everything could never be same after Seungyoun was gone. Because even a littlest thing would remind him of the older.

Seungyoun’s gaze caught his eyes and he had no choice but to lift his wine glass along with familiar smile, offering him to come closer. It was not like Wooseok could—or wanted—to run away from the taller man anyway.

“Hi,” Wooseok breathed out.

“Long time no see, don’t you think so?” Seungyoun asked as he took a sip of his drink, clearly trying to ease his nervousness. It was good to know that Wooseok was not the only one feeling nervous in this situation. “Two summers and look how far we’ve gone.”

He was well aware at the intention behind Seungyoun’s words. The older was referring to their career, things that made them broke apart before. Back then, Seungyoun was an architecture graduate who was struggling with his master so he could get his license, while Wooseok was stressing out in creative agency start-up that wanted nothing but overworking him.

Somewhere along with Wooseok endless deadlines and Seungyoun’s never-ending projects, they lost themselves.

They lost themselves as they lost their love for each other.

It was lost, but was it gone?

“I heard about you a lot from Byungchan since you are still working with Jinhyuk. Your projects are all brilliant.”

“I visited a workshop once and it turned out that it was your creative firm. You did it.”

It was awkward, but catching up with ex was bound to be awkward, right?

But both him and Seungyoun knew that what made it awkward but how much they still wanted each other but would not do anything about it. Wooseok had too much pride to say the word, while Seungyoun had always been a coward when it came to him. Yet both found themselves dancing to Ed Sheeran’s love songs in the middle of the crowd, though for Wooseok, no one else mattered apart from the way Seungyoun’s hands on him with so much familiarity.

And somehow, he knew that Seungyoun felt the same.

One second, they were mouthing to James Arthur’s Falling Like Stars while Seungyoun spun him as part of classic dance. On the next second, Wooseok found himself being pinned against the wall with Seungyoun’s lips on him.

He did not even aware of how they went here, though he was aware that they were in Seungyoun’s place.

Everything felt familiar. Seungyoun’s kisses had always been dynamic and passionate, as if he wanted to taste each inches of Wooseok’s lips like it was the only thing he could devour in life. It was never steady, as his hands would always roam around his body, trying to feel as much of Wooseok as he could. And Wooseok did not mind, because he was the one encircling his arms around the older’s neck, not planning to have him apart from his lips for a second.

Somehow they made their way to Seungyoun’s bed, with Wooseok on top of his lap and lips still pressing against each other. Wooseok could feel Seungyoun’s tongue inside him, exploring all the parts of his cavern he could reach as their lips molded against each other. The latter lets out low groan, which later made Seungyoun pushes him so that Wooseok was lying on his bed, their kiss broke away then their gaze meet each other’s. Yet no one said a thing.

“Has it always been in your mind to be in this positions when you meet me after years?” Wooseok asked, breaking their silent while Seungyoun was still stunned with the sight in front of him—of Wooseok was a mess with swollen lips thanks to him.

“Never.”

“Me neither,” Wooseok replied, now getting up to bring him to Seungyoun’s eye-level. “But maybe, I have always want you and tonight I want you to lose control on me, Seungyoun.” Then he pulled him for another kiss, more demanding as he wanted Seungyoun how desperate he was for the elder.

And who was Seungyoun to refuse, when he, too, had been yearning for Wooseok’s touch ever since their part ways?

So Seungyoun took the initiatives this time, pushing Wooseok gently without breaking the kiss, making the younger lay on his back with him hovering over him, his kisses went down to his prominent jaw line as he tried to unbutton Wooseok’s shirt, smirking against his skin once he managed to do so. Seungyoun spent no time to waste, immediately sucking on Wooseok’s collarbone, feeling satisfied upon hearing his moans grow louder him.

“Wooseok, Baby, tell me what you want.”

“Told you, I want you to lose control.”

“And how do you want me to lose control?” Seungyoun was being a tease right now, his fingers trailed down from his collarbone down to his chest and rib, while lowering his body so that he was grinding his abdomen against Wooseok’s. “Look at me and tell me, Seok. I would say yes to you.”

Wooseok gulped. This side of Seungyoun was the one he found himself being intoxicated of the most, one of his favorite Seungyoun—one that would play this game with him. “I want you to wreck me,” he finally breathed out, “I want you to wreck me and pay for the past two summers you made me yearn for your touch.”

“Gladly.” Seungyoun was not kidding when he said he wanted to say yes, just like Wooseok was not kidding when he said he wanted Seungyoun to lose control. It did not take long for Seungyoun to undress himself first, serving his naked body for Wooseok to see while he still had his clothes on. Then he moved to Wooseok’s waistband, taking off his pants in one hand while the others play with his growing need. “Honestly, how many times do you get off by thinking of me?”

Seungyoun and his dirty mouth.

“Lots. More than you think of.”

His lips twitched in smug grin. “Poor baby must be suffering,” he chuckled, hands wrapping around Wooseok’s as he felt the younger get harder under his touch. “You are not going to suffer again. I am here.”

The rest of the moments are blur. Seungyoun made Wooseok lifted his legs, immediately inserting his digits inside of Wooseok, turning the younger into a squirting mess. And Wooseok swore he could feel himself getting so worked out from just his fingers, the way Seungyoun moved it inside him as if he still remembered which part could make Wooseok felt good the most. “Seungyoun, I need you inside me.”

“I have my fingers inside you, Sweetheart,” he replied, pumping it inside Wooseok.

“Seungyoun.”

The elder just shot him a small smile as pulled his fingers away from his digit, but soon replacing it with his erection. Wooseok only held his breath upon feeling Seungyoun entering him, as it had been a while since he properly hooking out with someone—let alone someone like Seungyoun. Yet everything turned out to be heaven once Seungyoun started moving. It was far from gentle just like Wooseok wanted him to be, yet it was far from breaking him either. And somehow, Wooseok liked it as much as he wanted to feel more of Seungyoun, unconsciously pushing his hips so that Seungyoun could go deeper.

“Wooseok,” he whispered under his breath. Wooseok could felt he got more tight as Seungyoun’s release came closer.

“You can come inside, Youn.”

Seungyoun did not reply, but he wrapped a hand around Wooseok’s throbbing erection, playing with it while his thrust got deeper and faster inside him, obviously trying to catch their release together. It did not take long, until Seungyoun pulled Wooseok’s body into a hug, spilling his release inside Wooseok’s while the younger came on their stomach.

He held Wooseok for some more, then pulling himself off Wooseok’s ass as he tried to hug the smaller among the two. “Say, is this one timed thing? Because as much as I don’t want it to be, it’s up to you.”

“Everything after you can never be same.”

“So you have to stick around with me.”

“This time, I have no plan to leave, Youn.”

The elder just smiled, pulling Wooseok so that the younger buried his face on the crook of his neck. “This time, let’s put actual effort as I think we’re both matured enough to put us as priority,” he whispered, his hands playing with Wooseok’s brown locks. “We have to talk, but it can wait until morning. Do you want me to clean you before you sleep?”

He just smiled when he felt Wooseok shaking his head and pressing a kiss on his neck.

“Alright, sleep tight.”

It was their first meeting after two summers and neither both of them expected themselves to be still so intoxicated with each other the way they did. Seungyoun glanced at the clock on the wall, there was still few hours left until his morning alarm went off, yet he spent the time staring at Wooseok’s sleeping figure. Yeah, two summers were completely enough to be away from Wooseok.


End file.
